Mutaciones y mutantes
by mutemuia
Summary: Una conversación cualquiera puede sacar a la luz aquello que está oculto a plena vista.
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicado con cariño a **Marianita-chan**. Porque eres una heroína de la vida real…_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir_ le pertenece a mucha gente en varios países, pero yo no tengo nada…

* * *

 **MUTACIONES Y MUTANTES**

—¿Mutaciones? —Adrien estaba horrorizado—. ¿Pero qué dices de mutaciones, Nino?

—¡Que sí, que sí! —exclama su amigo—. ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen que ser mutantes!

—No, no, no… —niega Adrien—. Eso no es así…

—¿De qué hablan, chicos? —pregunta Alya, que se había acercado a los dos muchachos, arrastrando del brazo a una renuente y muy nerviosa Marinette.

—¡Alya, Marinette! —las saluda Nino. Adrien las recibe con una sonrisa tenue y Marinette atina a corresponderle con un tímido gesto de la mano—. Le decía a Adrien que Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen que ser mutantes…

Marinette se pone rígida como una tabla. Alya asiente vehementemente a la afirmación de su amigo.

—Estoy seguro de que te equivocas… —insiste Adrien. Marinette sigue callada, jugando ahora nerviosa con los dedos de sus manos.

—¿Y sus poderes, Adrien? —interviene Alya—. ¿Cómo los explicas? Su hiperdesarrollada agilidad, esos saltos imposibles, esa resistencia sobrehumana a golpes e impactos…

—No pueden ser humanos normales y corrientes, como tú y como yo… —concluye Nino, cruzando los brazos para dar por zanjada la cuestión.

—¿M-Magia? —se oye la voz titubeante de Marinette. Todos la miran, esperando que se explique mejor. Ella se siente observada, pero que no se diga que es una cobarde… Endereza la espalda, alza la barbilla y declara con voz más firme—. Es magia. Una magia arcana y ancestral… —y aquí los ojos le brillaban—. Una magia milenaria, tan antigua que no se sabe cómo comenzó…

Sorprendido, Adrien se la quedó mirando. Demasiado tiempo… Casi como si la viera por primera vez. Como si por primera vez notara que sus ojos tenían el mismo tono exacto de azul que los de aquella que le robaba el sueño… ¿Podría ser que Marinette…?

Ella se siente inquieta bajo su mirada, pero no aparta la vista de esos profundos ojos verdes, que la miran con la misma intensidad que los de cierto gatito que conoce… ¿Podría ser que Adrien…?

Pero al final el muchacho rompe el lazo que lo tiene hipnotizado y dice:

—Magia. Definitivamente magia —concluye Adrien—. Nada de mutaciones.

—Nada de mutantes —añade Marinette, asintiendo efusivamente.

Y los dos dicen a la vez.

—Magia.

Y de nuevo se miran, verde y azul, por primera vez conscientes de que una conversación cualquiera podría revelar aquello que se oculta a plena vista. Justo a su lado…


	2. Chapter 2

_Por petición…_

* * *

Marinette no sabía dónde meterse.

Por culpa de la señorita Bustier. Sí, la culpa era suya…

Semana internacional, idiomas y culturas del mundo, les había dicho…

Había ido adjudicando los países por parejas. A Chloé y Sabrina les había asignado Francia, por supuesto. A Ivan y Mylène, Rusia. A Juleka y Rose les había tocado España, a saber por qué. Pero a Marinette, es de suponer que debido a sus ascendientes familiares (porque si no, no se lo explica), le había tocado China.

¡China! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Pero si ella apenas sabe nada de China. Su mamá sí, pero está claro que ella no va a hacer el trabajo en su lugar…

Y no solo eso, no. ¿Adivinas a quién le puso de compañero? ¿A Alya? Pues te equivocas… A Adrien. Al mismísimo Adrien Agreste. Claro que sí, Marinette. Viva tu suerte… Te ha tocado con el experto en mandarín. Porque Adrien, siendo tan perfecto como es, por supuesto que sabe mandarín…

—R-Radien… —balbuceó ella—. Ad-drien—. Podía sentir la mirada de Chloé como un rayo láser perforándole la cabeza.

—¿Marinette? ¿Te ocurre algo? —le dijo él, preocupado. Genial, ahora pensará que es tonta de remate…

—Mica-sa… Sta-arde… —fue lo que salió de su boca.

Él se lleva la mano a la nuca, un gesto involuntario cuando está nervioso. Pero mira, pareció entenderla. El muchacho sabe idiomas, confirmado.

—Salgo de esgrima a las cinco. ¿A las cinco y media te parece bien?

Y sonríe. ¡Le sonríe! A Marinette le faltó muy poco para caerse al suelo, pero gracias al cielo asintió con la cabeza, cual robot falto de aceite en sus articulaciones. Hey, pero al menos le contestó…

* * *

Después de que sus padres le hicieran pasar vergüenza (de nuevo) por traer a un amigo a casa, Marinette tuvo que ponerse seria. Una cosa era su amor y adoración por Adrien y otra los estudios. Así que tenía que sobreponerse a todo ese farfullar y balbuceo y parecer (al menos parecerlo) un ser pensante y no una tonta sin sesera con lengua de trapo… Y empezaron a trabajar. Se organizaron el trabajo, se repartieron las tareas y discutieron los contenidos: la búsqueda de documentación, la acotación temática, los objetivos a exponer, la presentación…

Quedaron todas las tardes de esa semana para trabajar juntos. Y más de una vez (de acuerdo, solo dos), Marinette tuvo que dejar a Adrien solo en su habitación, con alguna excusa tonta, porque un vil akuma estaba haciendo estragos por las calles de París.

Siempre estaba la duda. Desde que a Nino le había dado por pensar en Ladybug y Chat Noir como una especie de X-Men o X-Teen, ya no podía mirar a la cara a Adrien. Y tampoco es que antes pudiera hacerlo mucho, la verdad… La duda nacida en su pecho a partir de aquella conversación sobre mutantes crecía y crecía… ¿O quizás solo era su anhelo de que su Adrien fuera su compañero? A Chat Noir le gustaba Ladybug. Todo ese coqueteo estaba más que claro, incluso para ella. ¿Pero y si Adrien fuera Chat Noir? ¿Le seguiría gustando ella, Marinette?

Dudas, y más dudas…

Y tampoco ayudó mucho que una de las veces Adrien llegara tarde. Justo tres minutos después de despedirse de Chat Noir en los jardines del Trocadero…

* * *

El día de la presentación de su trabajo llegó. Era viernes.

La clase fue un vaivén de lenguas y culturas. Se dijeron cosas interesantes, otras no… Chloé hizo una exposición (aunque todos sabían que el trabajo lo había hecho Sabrina) basada en lo hermosa que está la ciudad de París desde que su padre es el Alcalde.

Finalmente llegó el momento de China. Y allí se habló de las distintas lenguas (mandarín, cantonés, wu…, solo por nombrar algunas), de los sistemas de escritura, de cómo los japoneses copiaron el sistema de escritura chino y lo adaptaron a su lengua.

Hablaron de las dinastías y las épocas doradas, de Kublai Kan, de invasiones, tártaros, mongoles, manchúes, japoneses, de las Guerras del Opio…

Y no hablaron más porque se les acabó su tiempo. Marinette suspiró cuando sonó el fin de la clase. Se había quitado un peso de encima. Pero lo había hecho. Su prueba de fuego particular. Lástima que ya no pudiera quedar con Adrien a solas… Hmm, ¿echaría de menos su compañía? Porque ella a él sí…

Antes de que los alumnos salieran en tromba a los pasillos, la señorita Bustier los felicitó delante de toda la clase por su buen hacer y la calidad de su exposición. Y añadió que era una lástima que no todos (y aunque no señaló, los muchachos sabían a quiénes se referían) se hubieran tomado en serio la actividad de idiomas.

—Marinette… —dijo él, con 'esa' sonrisa dibujándose en su cara.

—Adrien… —dijo ella, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Y entonces pasó.

—¡Buen trabajo! —exclamaron los dos a la mismísima vez, chocando los puños.

Igualiticos que Ladybug y Chat Noir tras una victoria.

Sip.

—¿¡Eh!? —volvieron a decir simultáneamente.

Huy, sí, se dieron cuenta.

Todos se mueven, recogiendo sus libros, hablando con sus amigos… Todos, menos esos dos, que siguen ahí de pie, en medio de la clase, mirándose sin mirarse (es decir, por el rabillo del ojo).

—Bueno, no ha sido tan _gatastrófico_ , ¿verdad? —dijo él, llevándose la mano a la nuca, observando el techo.

—Eso parece, gatito… —responde ella, con las manos en la espalda, mirándose los zapatos—. Espero que tengas razón.

—¡Hey, siempre la tengo! —protesta él, con falso orgullo herido.

—Yo no diría tanto… —replica Marinette, con esa sonrisa que hace que Adrien se pregunte cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta antes.

Efectivamente, porque a veces lo que más anhelas se sienta justo en el pupitre detrás del tuyo.

Y eso solo puede ser magia...


End file.
